So as to increase the firing rate of artillery cannons we are brought to design weapon systems in which the feed systems for projectiles and/or propellant charges are automatic.
Modern pieces of artillery thus comprise more often than not a storage magazine for projectiles or propellant charges and transfer means enabling said projectiles and/or propellant charges to be transferred to the weapon chamber.
Patents FR2743411, FR2743412, FR2743413 and FR2743414 thus disclose various magazine systems for propellant charges as well as various transfer devices.
Patent EP616185 discloses in particular a feed device comprising a storage magazine for ammunition elements (in this case modular propellant charges) that incorporates at least one row. This device also incorporates a device to transfer said propellant charge modules from the magazine to a loading chute as well as motor means enabling the modules to be moved to the next row to bring them onto the transfer device.
Several rows of propellant charge modules are thus pushed simultaneously by means of a rake pressing on a rear face of the last charge module. The front modules thus find themselves pushed into a cell of a transfer device.
The charge modules are then distributed by means of gravity by the transfer device, the transfer being carried out by controlling the pivoting of one or more retention lugs.
Such a device has numerous drawbacks.
First of all, it can not be used for the storage and distribution of projectiles.
Secondly, it generates numerous mechanical strains on the modules of the propellant charge, notably shocks due to the distribution by gravity and the strains exerted by the lugs during the transfer phases (vibrations).
Lastly, the system is bulky, costly in terms of energy and complex to restock with modules.